1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing system, a signal transmission apparatus, a signal receiving apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of DVDs (Digital Versatile Disks) and AV amplifiers, ordinary people have also become able to enjoy the benefits of a multi channel (surround) sound used in movies.
When images taken by a normal video camera are reproduced using an AV amplifier compatible with the aforementioned multi channel sound, the normal video camera records only two channel audio signals, resulting in a less realistic audio sensation. To solve this problem, there has been proposed, for example in accordance with Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2005-311604, an information processing system having a function that records a video signal obtained by filming and a multi channel audio signal on a recording medium. With such technology, an attempt has been made to obtain a live sound effect when the image is reproduced.